


Proof of Dominance

by Wandiwoo



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, I was possessed when I wrote this, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandiwoo/pseuds/Wandiwoo
Summary: Chuuya decides to show Crow who's boss.





	Proof of Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitikat707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitikat707/gifts).

> This is literally just Chuuyacest tbh

Chuuya’s not exactly sure how it ended up like this, but at this point, he doesn’t care. Not with Crow’s hot mouth enveloping his cock and enticing red eyes looking up at him. Nah, he could care less how this came to be. What only matters is how damn good it feels.

Crow’s tongue traces the underside of Chuuya’s cock, lapping at the head for a moment only to take in more of it into his mouth. Chuuya lets out a low groan, the hand holding Crow’s head tightening its grip. Crow bobs his head up and down, stopping at the tip occasionally to give the underside a few licks before going right back down. God, he’s unbelievable.

“You’re pretty good… at sucking dick,” Chuuya manages to laugh out, Crow’s constant pace leaving little time to breathe. “You must have had… a lot of practice, right?”

“Mmn?” Crow’s voice vibrates against Chuuya’s cock, causing him to groan once again.

“You have your band mates…” Chuuya gives him a sly grin. “I bet they use you however they want, don’t they.”   
  
Crow lifts his head up, his face bright red but eyes defiant. “Th-That’s not-!”   
  
“Oi, who said you could stop?” Chuuya retorts by shoving Crow back down to his cock, bringing his other hand over to grip his head. Painted nails dig into his hips, and his jaw relaxes to take more of him in. Chuuya sighs pleasurably, letting his thumb trace the side of one of Crow’s animal ears. “Yeah, just like that…”

Crow’s small noises reverberate in pleasurable waves up Chuuya’s spine, causing him to shiver. His attention is drawn to Crow’s thin, black tail, mesmerized by its swaying motion. Crow must really be enjoying this, he thinks. He watches it for a while until his gaze is broken by Crow sucking at the head of his cock. He lets out a growl and swears he can feel Crow shiver.

He straightens himself up, adjusting his grip on Crow’s hair before snapping his hips forward, forcing his cock down the other man’s throat. Chuuya moans at the hot feeling around his cock, shuddering at the absolutely  _ lewd _ expression Crow makes. Not seeing any signs of discomfort, he sets up a slow but rough pace, keeping Crow’s head in place as he fucks his mouth. 

Chuuya relishes in the whines Crow makes under him, the grip on his hips almost bruising. Black tail waving with more vigor, he stretches his jaw even more so Chuuya can effortlessly slide in and out. The wonderful sensation of cock slamming against the back of his throat brings tears to Crow’s eyes, blearily looking up at Chuuya. The look causes Chuuya’s whole body to shiver, throwing his head up and gripping Crow’s head almost painfully. “F-Fuck… I’m gonna…”

Crow gives a hard suck when he reaches the base, repeating that to try and get him to come faster. Chuuya pants from above him, his pace getting more erratic as he chases the pleasure building in his stomach. The warm feeling of Crow’s lips wrapped around his cock, the way it feels to slam into the back of his throat, the absolutely sinful expression he wears, it all causes Chuuya to go over the edge.

He shoves Crow to the base of his cock, hissing through his teeth as he cums hard down his throat. Crow’s eyes roll back from the pleasure, swallowing Chuuya’s cum and around his cock. They stay like that for a long moment until Chuuya’s tight grip is released and Crow can finally lift his head from his cock, a small bit of cum dripping from his bottom lip.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Chuuya breathes, allowing himself a moment to calm down from his high. Crow rests his head on Chuuya’s thigh, panting and looking up at him. His eyes are needy and desperate, and he licks the cum off his lips before speaking.

“Oi… I still haven’t cum yet,” he whines, wiggling uncomfortably due to his hard erection. It’s pressing against the bed, and every shift that causes it to grind into the mattress evokes a shiver. He runs his hands up Chuuya’s sides, mustering up the best demanding look he can. “Don’t you think it’s my turn?”

“Hah,” Chuuya laughs, sitting up straight. That attitude he has, something about it makes Chuuya boil inside. He isn’t sure what it is, but he knows he’s going to do whatever it takes to wipe any hint of defiance from Crow’s eyes. “You’re right, it is your turn,” He scoots away from Crow’s touch, leaning back on his arms. “Finger yourself.”

“Haah?!” Crow shoots up, his tail ruffled and face as red as his hair. “Are you serious?! Why can’t you do it?!”

“Why can’t you?” Chuuya replies, getting himself comfortable. “You seem fully capable of doing it yourself.”

“Tch…” Crow frowns, then huffs. He reaches over to the bedside table, taking the bottle of lube out of the drawer. He pours some on his fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up a bit before reaching behind him, only to be stopped by Chuuya raising his hand.

“Turn around,” He demands.

“Seriously?” Crow grumbles lowly, but does what he’s told and turns around on his hands and knees, his ass facing Chuuya. He bites his lip, reaching back around once more with lube-coated fingers. He traces his rim with his middle finger, causing himself to shudder and let out a soft whine. He can see Chuuya staring intently at his actions, his cock twitching at the scene.  _ How is this man still hard?! _

Crow decides to let that thought go, knowing he’s worked himself up enough. His middle finger enters him, enticing a small moan from his lips. He nearly forgot how sensitive he is, how even the slightest touch can make him moan. He can feel his tail swaying, keeping him from being thrown off balance as he moves his finger in and out. 

He forgets about Chuuya in that moment, his eyes closing so he can focus solely on the pleasure his fingers give him. He adds another, moving them in and out at a faster pace. His soft mewls grow louder, trying to reach all of his sensitive spots with his fingertips. He manages to find his prostate, proven by the jolt of pleasure that shocks his body. He lets out a high moan, adding a third finger and chasing that pleasure.

He’s so preoccupied with pleasuring himself that he doesn’t register the movement from behind him - not until his hand is pulled from his ass and instead replaced with something much hotter rubbing at his entrance. He gasps, eyes shooting open to see Chuuya kneeling above him, hard cock resting against his prepped hole. Chuuya grinds against his entrance, creating another moan that spills from his lips. With a dark chuckle, his hands massage the soft flesh of his ass. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Sh-Shut up, I’m not--!” Crow’s remark is cut off by a loud smack to his ass, causing him to let out a high shriek. Chuuya rubs the spot he spanked, before raising his hand and delivering another one right after. Crow buries his face in the bed, muffling his loud moan. 

Chuuya can’t help but grin, leaning over and pressing his chest to Crow’s back. “Aw c’mon, don’t hide that beautiful voice of yours.”

“I-I--” Crow turns his head to reply, but as soon as he does Chuuya smacks him again on his thigh, creating another loud, high pitched moan. Tears are brought to his eyes as he pants, body singing with pleasure. He’s so close to cumming, he just needs that final push-

“You want it, right?” Chuuya grinds against Crow’s ass, grabbing him by the back of the head and holding it up so he can’t muffle his moans. He listens to the other’s soft mewls, making sure to just barely give him what he wants. “Beg.”

Crow turns his head, tear pricked crimson eyes meeting cerulean ones. “What..?”

“You heard me,” Chuuya gives his other thigh a smack, eliciting another loud whine. “Beg for it.”

“W-Why should I…” He’s cut off by another groan, trying to get his head screwed back. “I-I’m a warrior of crimson, I shouldn’t h-have to-”   
  
“Yeah yeah,” Chuuya rolls his eyes, delivering another hard roll of the hips to entice him. “But you’re not getting anything if you don’t ask for it.”

Crow bites his lip, turning away from Chuuya’s gaze. He trembles there for a long moment, as if contemplating, until he utters one word: “...please..”

Chuuya grins in victory. “‘Please’ what?”

“P-Please just…” Crow growls in frustration, craning his head to meet Chuuya’s once again. “Just fuck me already!”

Chuuya leans back up, taking his cock into his hand and lining it up. “Alright,” is all he says before thrusting his entire cock in Crow’s awaiting hole.

Crow swears he nearly passes out, body contorting with pleasure as stars paint his vision. His cock spasms as his cum shoots on his stomach and the bed beneath him, orgasm turning his vision black. He collapses onto his elbows, his knuckles turning white as he grips the sheets for dear life. Chuuya waits patiently for him to ease up, gently rolling his hips against the other’s. After he finally manages to get his bearings, he licks his lips and turns back to Chuuya, nodding his head.   
  
Chuuya starts off slow, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in all at once. Crow focuses blearily on the bed, his coherence slowly melting away from the intense pleasure the god behind him gives. Noticing his reaction, Chuuya can’t help but chuckle. “What, I’m not too big for you, am I?”   
  


Somehow this manages to get Crow to regain some defiance, making him laugh and turn back with a teasing gaze. “Nah… I’ve taken bigger.”

This, for whatever reason, makes something in Chuuya snap. His expression turns unreadable, causing concern in Crow. At least, for a moment. When Chuuya grips his hips tightly and slams back in at full force, he knows he’s at his full mercy.

Crow lets out the loudest, most lewd moan he’s ever heard himself utter. Did his voice get this high with the others? That thought is quickly erased when Chuuya pulls back and slams into him again with the same force, drawing another long moan from his lips. The brutal pace continues, and soon Crow becomes a moaning mess beneath Chuuya. 

Chuuya watches with interest as Crow’s tail curls around, clearly reacting to the onslaught of pleasure he’s giving. The way it twitches and brushes against his side, how it tries to curl around Chuuya’s arm. Curiosity takes over, and he moves his hand from Crow’s hip to grab near the base of his tail and give it a soft tug. 

He’s surprised to watch Crow’s body convulse as he shrieks, head thrown back and cumming once again. He watches in amazement, actually slowing the pace of his thrusts so Crow can breathe. He then gets an idea, moving grip on his tail near the tip. Giving it a much harder yank, he thrusts back inside once again.

Crow lets out another loud shriek, eyes slamming shut as he takes the rough treatment. Chuuya’s lips curl into a satisfied grin, taking pride in being able to reduce the loud and boisterous man to an incoherent, babbling mess. He yanks Crow’s tail along with every thrust, watching the other’s body shake and shiver with overstimulated pleasure. 

“What would your fans think if they saw you like this, hah?” Chuuya decides to tease, unable to help himself in the moment. “Hearing you make such lewd noises.”

Crow’s only response is a long whine, arms shaking underneath him. Chuuya laughs and continues.

“You’re supposed to be a ‘crimson knight’ or whatever, right? Someone who can actually hold their own,” Chuuya leans forward to growl into Crow’s ear. “But you’re nothing more than prey, aren’t you?”

Crow’s whole body shivers with overstimulation at Chuuya’s low, gravelly voice. Something about it is so… hot. He swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth and weakly turns his head. “Nn… no…”

“No?” Chuuya laughs. “Face it, when it comes to power, you’re at the bottom in your group. Yeah, that’s what you are,” he punctuates his words with a rough thrust at his prostate. “A  _ bottom _ .”

“No...!” Crow’s loud and sinful cry fills their ears, making Chuuya’s body shudder from the sound of it.

“Please, I bet you’re such a bottom you couldn’t even ride my  _ cock _ .”

Crow manages to turn his head again, eyes clouded with lust. “Y-Yes I… can…”

“Oh yeah?” Chuuya moves to grip Crow’s arms, growling directly into his ear. “ _ Then prove it. _ ”

Crow lets out a yelp when he’s dragged back, ass still full of Chuuya’s cock as he’s forced to sit up, Chuuya laying back against the bed. He places his hands on his hips once again, and Crow doesn’t even need to look back to know what he wants.

His body runs on autopilot, bouncing on Chuuya’s cock with almost the same vigor as Chuuya did fucking him. His loud moans fill the room, chasing the pleasure he oh-so-desperately wants. He can hear Chuuya moan from behind him, but it doesn’t register. The only thing on his mind is the cock that’s brutally pounding into him. He’s moaning unintelligibly, muttering about how good it feels, about how close he is and how much he loves it. Chuuya moans out a curse, grabbing Crow’s tail once again and giving it a hard pull at the base right as Crow slams himself onto him, directly into his prostate.

Crow’s eyes roll back, tongue hanging out in a sinfully fucked out expression as he cums for the third time that night. He tightens around Chuuya’s cock, finally causing him to let out a low moan and cum hard inside of him. They stay like that for a while, drowning in the overwhelming pleasure that slowly rides down. 

Soon Chuuya pulls out of Crow, watching the other slump forward with his ass in the air, cum dripping from his gaping hole. Chuuya licks his lips, unable to help himself. He gets to his knees and leans forward, spreading Crow’s ass before licking up the cum that leaked out of it, burying his tongue into his entrance to get the rest. Crow lets out a low whine from beneath him, unable to move and can only tremble as Chuuya eats him out.

Once Crow’s as clean as he can be, Chuuya gently lifts him up and positions him so his head’s on the pillows behind them. He lays down next to him as well, watching his expression as he comes down from his high.

When Crow finally finds his voice, he breathes out a simple, “ _ Wow _ …”

Chuuya can’t help but snort. “Wow? Was it better than you expected?”

Crow looks away in a small moment of bashfulness, muttering. “Yeah, it was pretty good…”

“Mmm,” Chuuya gives him a grin, pulling the taller man closer to him. “Well, now you know just how much better I am than you at this.”

“Hmph,” Crow pouts, crossing his arms. “We’ll see about that.”

Chuuya chuckles, keeping his victorious grin. “Looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my friend Kit made some great art that I based this fic on so you should give that a looksee if you liked this ig lmao
> 
> https://twitter.com/Kitikat707/status/1181726898608467968?s=20


End file.
